This invention relates to coke forming processes and, more particularly, to the reduction of the nitrogen oxide content of coke oven gases.
Processes for reducing the nitrogen oxide content of coke oven gases are known to the art. These consist primarily of the catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia to nitrogen and water or of scrubbing the oven gases to remove the nitrogen oxides. However, neither process is particularly well suited for reducing the nitrogen oxide content of coke oven gases because of their cost.